


If You Love Me (Say So)

by Anonymously



Series: Keep It Simple - A series of Malec one-shots [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fingering, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post episode 2x10, Sex, Smut, a lot of neck biting, because malec deserve it, blowjob, but I'm going to say its worth the read anyway, in case you get confused, it kind of switches between points of view, it's probably just badly written smut, malec kiss, season 2 episode 10, the night after they've confessed their love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously/pseuds/Anonymously
Summary: Basically set after Magnus and Alec have confessed their love for each other in 2x10.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I've not wrote smut in so long so this is probably very badly written. But I did promise I would write smut eventually so here is the first attempt (and I'm hoping it's not as bad as I think it is). Also, the season finale had me screaming, and that Malec hug *cries*. I'm such Malec trash. 
> 
> Sadly, this is the end of these one shots until season 2B of shadowhunters airs (although I might write up a few of the older scenes). So this means I'm going to focus on my new chaptered Malec reality AU and the Saphael one-shots I've already started to write. Hopefully I should start posting those soon. 
> 
> Also to add to the experience of this fic, the song that I had on repeat when writing this was 'Shed a light' the acoustic remix by Robin Schulz, so if you want to, listen to that whilst reading. 
> 
> I hope this isn't too bad,
> 
> Enjoy :) x
> 
> SIDE NOTE: Please go and watch my new Malec video (that includes the 2x10 scenes). I would really love for more people to see it as I'm actually quite proud of how it turned out! Watch it here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XV7dUQ2JPM
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters - all rights go to the show and Cassie Clare.

Alec finally told Magnus how he feels and despite it being a huge weight lifted off his chest, his heart seems to swell and fill that space anyway. He’s so in love with Magnus and it took a possible downworld assassination and a story from the head of the institute for Alec to realise just how in love he is with the warlock. 

And now that he’s finally told him, Alec’s never felt more relieved. 

After checking that everyone is okay, Alec heads back to Magnus’ apartment with the warlock himself. They stay close the entire walk back, never drifting apart, their hands brushing as they sway by their sides. When they reach the front door and Magnus unlocks it, Alec chooses then to slip his fingers between the warlocks, gripping his hand tight as they enter the apartment, letting the door close itself. Magnus gently backs Alec up against the wall until their bodies are pressed together and Alec already wants to kiss him. The fact that neither of them are saying anything only adds to the building tension and for Alec, it makes him feel vulnerable in ways he’s never felt before. Magnus seems to have that affect on him. He can fight demons, keep the downworld in order, but the moment it comes down to Magnus, his insides turn to a mess and he feels as though he’s falling down a dark hole that doesn't have an end. That’s how foreign the feelings are to him. 

Alec can’t look away from the beautiful warlock that’s standing right in front of him. It’s amazing how after the time they've spent together, Magnus still seems to have ways of leaving Alec breathless. He clutches at Magnus’ jacket, tugging at the fabric before Magnus presses Alec harder against the wall, crowding his space. Alec almost misses the glint in Magnus’ eyes, the flash of that cat glamour, and then Magnus is leaning forward to ghost his lips along the skin of Alec’s neck. The young shadowhunter tenses at the touch, automatically tilting his head to offer better access - his grip on Magnus’ jacket only tightens. 

When Magnus starts to suck at the skin, forming a bruise under his lips, it causes Alec’s whole body to shudder at the sensation - it’s become something that he’s found to enjoy, a lot. Alec feels himself sliding down the wall so that both him and Magnus are level, and the warlock takes immediate advantage of this. 

“Magnus…” Alec whimpers as the older man starts to gently bite down on the skin just under Alec’s jaw. Magnus reacts by finding Alec’s hands and lifting them up above the shadowhunter’s head, pressing them against the wall in a firm hold, interlocking their fingers. With his hands pinned above his head, Alec gives in to the feeling of Magnus, the feeling of him being _everywhere,_ because that’s what it _feels_ like.  

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before,” Magnus breathes as he allows his lips to travel up the column of Alec’s neck to his jaw. After one last peck, Magnus pulls back enough to let his forehead rest against Alec’s. 

“Never?” Alec asks, although it mostly comes out as gasp when Magnus decides to move from one side of Alec’s neck to the other. 

“No, never.” Magnus pulls back to look at Alec, their hands still in a firm lock above Alec’s head. 

“What about Camille?” Alec’s voice is quiet. He’s experienced first hand the feelings that Magnus had over the vampire. The warlock shakes his head. 

“Not even her,” he says and Alec struggles to contain his smile. Magnus’ gaze drifts over Alec’s face as he unlocks their fingers, slowly dragging his hands down Alec’s arms, his body, until they reach the shadowhunter’s waist. Alec’s hands follow and immediately go back to gripping at Magnus’ jacket. One way or another, he has to be touching the warlock. 

Magnus leans forward to press a small kiss to Alec’s jaw, trailing those kisses up towards Alec’s mouth. He kisses the corner of Alec’s lips and it instantly drives the shadowhunter crazy. 

“Kiss me, just _kiss me_ , Magnus…” Alec whimpers as he takes Magnus’ face in his hands and let’s their lips naturally meet in a passionate kiss. Alec is well aware of his heart pounding in his chest but for once it’s not out of fear of the unknown. It’s beating _for_ Magnus. They clutch at each other as their mouths move together. Fireworks explode behind Alec’s eyes and all he wants to do is rid them of their clothes. He just needs to get his hands on Magnus. Touching. Kissing. Every part of him. 

“Off,” Alec gasps between kisses as he pulls at Magnus’ jacket. He is aware that it hits the floor but then his own jacket is being pulled off, his back leaving the wall for a brief second before his space is being crowded once again by Magnus. 

“I feel as though.” Kiss. “No matter how many times.” Kiss. “We do this.” Kiss. “I will never get used to how.” Kiss. “You make me feel.” Magnus tries to speak between kisses but Alec only kisses him harder. He trails his hands down the buttons of Magnus’ shirt, opening them as he goes until he reaches the last one and then he’s removing it from Magnus’ body. And then finally, he’s able to touch. Magnus’ naked torso is warm under Alec’s hands and the shadowhunter lets them explore before pulling Magnus as close to him as he can, the older man arching his back into the grip, the kiss deepening. 

Their tongues battle for dominance but they’re both so desperate for each other that they go back to kissing like their lives depend on it. Magnus’ hands go to the hem of Alec’s shirt and before long it’s joining Magnus’ on the floor. Alec backs Magnus up in the direction of where the warlock’s bedroom is - the apartment has become so familiar to him that he could probably walk around it with his eyes shut. 

It isn't long until Alec is pushing the warlock down on the bed, immediately going to straddle his waist. Somehow their lips never leave each others the entire time and so Alec takes this moment to pull away, sitting up to look down at Magnus lying beneath him. It’s breathtaking, seeing Magnus’ messed hair, his cheeks flushed, his eyes shining; all of it continues to amaze Alec. In fact, It doesn't even feel like it's their second time, it feels as though they have been doing this forever.

He leans down to press a chaste kiss to Magnus’ lips that has the warlock arching, chasing the kiss when Alec pulls away again. As Alec takes a moment to take in the half naked man in front of him, Magnus takes the opportunity to flip them over so Alec is now underneath him. The warlock leans down to press a kiss to Alec’s chest, right above his heart - which Alec doesn't fail to notice. Magnus moves slow, kissing his way towards Alec’s already growing bulge. Take it back a month and Alec would have felt embarrassed in a situation like the one he is in now. But he knows that it's Magnus that's making him feel this way and he's every bit okay with that. Alec’s jeans are soon gone, along with his boxers, leaving him naked to the open air, and to Magnus. 

“Fuck…” Alec whimpers as Magnus grips at his thighs, spreading his legs apart. 

Magnus is gentle as he lets his hands explore Alec’s bare chest, drifting up to his shoulders, down his arms, tracing the lines of his runes. When Magnus looks up towards Alec, he finds him to be staring up at the ceiling, his hands clutching at the sheets beside him, his eyes closed. Magnus crawls back up Alec’s body, leaving little butterfly kisses here and there. When he reaches Alec’s neck, he hovers over the shadowhunter so that their faces line up. He takes his time, leaning down to press a brief kiss to Alec’s cheek, rubbing his nose delicately against the soft skin, ghosting his lips to the corner of Alec’s mouth before pressing a closed mouth kiss to his lips. 

Magnus pulls back and Alec’s eyes are now open but they’re still staring up at the damn ceiling and Magnus feels as though he’s done something wrong - although he knows that it’s Alec’s vulnerability showing. 

“Look at me, Alexander,” Magnus whispers, his tone so low that it’s almost inaudible. Those blue eyes eventually meet Magnus’ and a shy smile crosses Alec’s face. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Magnus says, leaning in to press one last kiss to Alec’s mouth. Alec’s hand rises to twist in Magnus’ hair, holding their mouths together, causing the warlock to moan into the kiss. 

When their lips part, Magnus immediately opts for kissing down Alec’s chest, reaching just above his pelvis before kissing the head of Alec’s cock and feeling him shudder under his touch. He trails his lips down Alec’s length before taking the head into his mouth and sliding down until his nose is barely brushing Alec’s stomach. Magnus grips the base as Alec’s cock continues to hit the back of his throat, causing the shadowhunter to whimper and writhe, bucking his hips up and gripping at the warlock’s hair. Magnus hums in agreement as Alec moans. 

“Mag… Magnus, I’m close… I…” Alec doesn't finish his sentence as Magnus pulls off briefly, starting to suck a bruise into Alec’s thigh, breathing out a small “beautiful” before going back to give Alec’s cock the attention it’s looking for. Magnus looks up through his lashes to find Alec already staring at him, his mouth forming a silent ‘O’ and Magnus can tell that the shadowhunter is holding himself back. 

“Come for me, Darling,” Magnus murmurs against Alec’s skin and Alec groans in response, one hand tightening in Magnus hair, the other clutching at the sheets. Sweat is forming and Alec is arching under Magnus’ hands that are pinning him to the bed. Magnus’ lips stay on Alec, his nose brushing his stomach every time he takes Alec’s cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna - ” and then Alec comes down Magnus’ throat, his hand staying tight in the warlocks hair. Magnus waits for Alec’s shudders to subside and it’s as though the young shadowhunter is glowing underneath him. A shy smile takes over Alec’s face as he laughs lightly and honestly, Magnus has never felt love like this before. He climbs back over Alec, leaning down to suck a bruise right above Alec’s right nipple. Feeling Alec squirm beneath him and hearing the noises coming from his mouth already has Magnus growing uncomfortably hard in his pants. 

“Magnus…” Alec moans as Magnus’ lips explore. “Please be naked - _get_ naked.”

Magnus smirks as he climbs off of Alec to quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothing until they both are gloriously exposed; and the feeling of skin on skin somehow feels better than it did the first time they did this. 

Staying controlled, Magnus goes back to focusing on Alec - the shadowhunter is still green about all of this. Taking in Alec’s defined torso, Magnus gives one kiss to his stomach before crawling down to nestle between Alec’s spread legs. Magnus cautiously lifts a finger to his mouth, coating it in saliva before pressing it gently to Alec’s rim, keeping eye contact the entire time. He may be the high warlock of Brooklyn, but doing this without magic is still a million times better. Alec is shivering at the touch, his rim already clenching around nothing and Magnus likes to be playful but he doesn't want the younger lad to suffer so he presses the digit past the ring of muscle, and Alec groans. 

“That’s it, Darling,” Magnus coos as Alec squirms, wanting more. Magnus briefly pulls his finger out to only add another, feeling the slight stretch but knowing that Alec is relaxed enough to take it. He doesn't hesitate to reach three fingers, kissing up Alec’s thighs in the process. It has Alec practically growling and his knuckles whiten from clutching at the bed sheets. 

“You can touch me, you know,” Magnus whispers against Alec’s skin and even though Alec doesn't move at first, the second that the warlock removes two of his fingers and replaces them with his tongue instead, Alec is clutching at Magnus’ hair, pulling gently to encourage him to continue. 

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec gasps. Magnus takes his time, gently moving his finger as his tongue presses past the ring of muscle, stretching Alec out for him. He pulls away causing Alec to whimper at the lack of touch but Magnus kisses his way up Alec’s chest until they’re face to face. 

Magnus watches Alec smile shyly and he has to stop himself from laughing at the fact that a month ago, Magnus never even thought he would get this close to Alec. In hindsight, Magnus feels honoured that out of every man, Alec allowed himself to fall in love with the warlock. So Magnus kisses him. He kisses Alec because he can, because he wants to, because he finally gets the honour to. There are no exploring hands, it’s just the two of them with gentle touches of lips on lips and caresses of the tongue as though they’re cherishing the taste of one another rather than just expecting and receiving. Magnus will never get tired of this. As long as he can kiss Alec then he will give everything else up in a heart beat if he has to. 

Magnus wants to be Alec’s first - his first kiss, his first time, his first trust. Magnus also wants to be his last - his last time, his last trust, his last kiss. He wants all of that, he wants it all so badly. A forever with Alec is a forever worth living for, he thinks. 

He reaches into the nightstand with one hand to pull out the condom and lube before sitting up on his knees and looking down at a widely spread Alec. There is still that slight fear behind Alec’s eyes which Magnus expected since this is only their second time but he’s hoping that the shadowhunter knows how much Magnus will take care of him. He opens the packet, preparing himself whilst Alec watches him. He’s then gripping at Alec’s thighs as he places his cock at Alec’s rim. Magnus takes a deep breath before he pushes past the ring of muscle, slowly and carefully. Alec tenses at the feeling but it takes everything in Magnus to not fill him up completely. He’s still not over how good the shadowhunter feels.

“Magnus, fuck…” Alec moans as Magnus pulls halfway out to only push back in again. He starts with a steady pace, his arms resting on either side of Alec’s head so that their chests are flushed together and Magnus can freely play with the strands of Alec’s hair. Their noses touch and then their mouths collide in a passionate embrace whilst Magnus gently picks up the pace as Alec’s breathy pants become more frequent. 

“You’re so amazing, Alexander - so beautiful and perfect,” Magnus breathes between kisses before ducking his head to mouth at the skin of Alec’s neck. Alec practically whimpers and it causes Magnus to glow, the glamour long gone as his cat-eyes shine. To feel Alec clutching at his back as he steadily thrusts into him, to feel Alec’s calves wrapped around his waist to hug him tighter to the shadowhunters body, to feel Alec’s lips against his knowing that they are both crazy for each other, all of that is intimacy Magnus didn't even know he had been craving. And now that he’s had a taste of it, he can already see his forever with Alec carrying on for eternity. For a warlock thats had 17,000 relationships with everyone but a shadowhunter, admitting to the fact that there will be no one after Alec has Magnus clutching to moments like this. Magnus would rather live his immortal life alone than replace Alec once the shadowhunter has gone. 

That’s how he knew that Alec was going to be the one to corrupt his life in the best way possible.

“Magnus…” Alec whimpers as Magnus thrusts harder, his pace becoming messy as his orgasm builds. He threads his fingers with Alec’s above the shadowhunter’s head and he can sense that Alec is reaching his climax too; and they both reach it together, both of them coming as Magnus chases the feeling and Alec is shuddering underneath him as their high hits them. 

It takes a while but their breathing eventually evens out and Magnus pulls out of Alec, ridding the condom and crawling beside Alec. They both clutch to each other and it starts to finally sink in that this moment might never have happened, and that Alec was so close to losing a love that he would have never had the chance to admit to. But Magnus had been terrified as well, terrified that he would have spent 700 years alive to not feel what he feels when he’s around Alec. He would have lost that. Alec was right. Magnus lived through the fall of Rome and every other disaster over his past life but when the time he spent alive actually mattered, it was out of his control on whether he got to live or die. The one time when it actually mattered. 

Alec turned to face him, crawling underneath the covers. Magnus settles beside him as he lifts a hand to brush Alec’s fringe out of his face before rubbing a gently thumb along his cheek. With a snap of his magic, the drying come is cleared from their bodies and the heat between them burns. 

“I could have lost you today,” Alec whispers, his cheeks still flushed from the sex. Magnus feels Alec’s arm snake around his waist, pulling them closer together until their foreheads touch. 

“But you didn’t and we are here, together,” Magnus replies. He presses a gentle kiss to Alec’s lips - just a peck since they were both growing too tired to take things further for a round two. 

“I love you so much it hurts,” Alec confesses. There are tears growing in Alec’s eyes and a silent sob escapes his mouth. Although he hates seeing Alec cry, Magnus can’t help but admire these times when Alec lets down his guard. And hearing the shadowhunter say that he loves him has Magnus falling in love just as hard back.  

“I love you too, so much,” Magnus says, brushing away the stray tear that rolls down Alec’s cheek. They lie in silence for a while until Magnus feels Alec shift until he is resting his head on Magnus’ chest. He starts to draw patterns with his fingers on the warlocks bare stomach. 

“So I’m your first shadowhunter?” Alec asks and it causes Magnus to laugh, leaning down to press a kiss to Alec’s forehead. When he pulls back, he starts to play with Alec’s hair.

“You’re my first of many things, Alexander,” Magnus replies, and he can feel the smile that grows on Alec’s face. It’s true. Magnus may have had a lot of experience in the relationship department but meeting Alec was like seeing the light at the end of the dark tunnel that had been his life. It’s all familiar yet so brand new… 

And Magnus has never been so glad that he crashed a wedding to find the man that took his heart and became his forever. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I hope that wasn't too bad for you guys. I hope those who have read the books picked up on the little copyright at the end (I just had to, those lines had me bawling when I read them). I'm also super grateful for all the feedback I've received on my past one-shots, so kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Don't forget to go and check out my Malec video (link up top) 
> 
> :) x


End file.
